fancy dress
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Arthur who likes Merlin goes to a party in hope to get him. Little does he know, Merlin has an idea of his own. This story is AU. Rated M for a reason. Please R


_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)_

_Just something that popped in my head._

_Let me know what you think._

_This story is malexmale_

Arthur had like Merlin for some time now. He knew he was gay a few years ago. He told his step sister Morgana first who hugged him and surprised him by saying. "I was wondering when you was going to admit it." he wasn't even sure back then. But Morgana was. He told Gwen next who, like Morgana hugged him and said. "I owe Morgana money now, I had you down for another six months before you decided to come out."

He told his father that he was no longer interested in the opposite sex, that he was attracted to men now. He knew how his father would react, so he gave him an ultimatum. "You can either accept it and carry on, or you can not accept it and lose me. What's it to be?"

Uther, not wanting to lose his only son, grudgingly accepted it.

What Arthur was worried about the most was telling his best friend Merlin. When Arthur told Merlin that he was gay, Merlin didn't react at all. "Why were you so nervous about telling me?" he asked Arthur. "Because you have been my best friend for over ten years and I didn't want to lose that."

"Arthur. I'm gay myself. If I stopped talking to you for being gay when I am gay myself, it doesn't say a lot for me does it." Arthur felt his jaw drop and his eyes go wide when Merlin told him this. He had no idea about Merlin. When he asked Merlin why he never told him. Merlin just shrugged his shoulders and said. "I thought you knew."

It was now six months later and in those six months, Arthur had been on a couple of dates, but never felt anything. He knew the reason for this. Merlin. He started to fall for Merlin. He always found himself either staring at Merlin's bum as he walked away, or felt his stomach do back flips when Merlin smiled at him or felt the need to punch each bloke that showed up at Merlin's door to take him on a date.

Morgana saw how Arthur was with Merlin so came up with an idea to get them together. "You're having a fancy dress party?" Arthur asked, sitting in the chair in the flat he shared with Merlin.

"Sounds like fun."

"It will be fun Merlin." Morgana looked from Merlin to Arthur. "And you will be coming. Or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I tell a certain someone about something." Arthur sat back and crossed his arms. He knew that she was talking about his feelings about Merlin. "Fine. we'll be there in costumes. When?"

"Tomorrow night at eight o clock." Morgana stood up. "See you then." she said as she left.

Five minute after she left, Morgana got a text from Merlin. _Thank you for doing this. You're right. This could be my chance to get with Arthur ;)_

Morgana smiled.

The next day, Arthur got out of the shower and wrapped a towel round his hips and walked out of the bathroom and to his bedroom. Not noticing Merlin sat watching his every move, looking at the towel that was wrapped tight round his bum thinking. _Let it drop, let it drop, let it drop. Please_.

Twenty minutes later, Arthur emerged wearing jogging bottoms and a t-shirt. "Merlin. What have you put on the bottom of my bed?"

"Your costume for later."

"What am I going as."

"A handsome prince. I picked it up when I got my costume."

"Cheers Merlin."

"It's alright. We'll have something to eat then we'll get ready. The party starts at eight but Morgana will want us there about an hour before to help and it's just gone six." Arthur nodded and started to help Merlin make something for them both to eat.

At quarter to seven, Arthur was sat in the chair in his prince costume, crown and all, waiting for Merlin who was still in his room.

Merlin stood in his room in front of the mirror in just his boxers. Hoping Morgana's plan would work, Merlin took his boxers off leaving him naked before pulling the ankle length robe over his head. He slipped some flat shoes on and walked out his room and saw Arthur stand up and look him over. "Well aren't you every bit of a handsome prince." Merlin said as he made his way to the front door. Arthur followed him. "What are you supposed to be Merlin?"

Merlin turned around and came face to face with Arthur. "I'm a sorcerer."

"Where's your beard?"

"Morgana has picked me one up."

"Where's your wand?"

Merlin took hold of Arthur hand and pressed it against his cock. "Right there." he let go of Arthur's hand and walked out of the door. Arthur felt himself harden, he had touched Merlin there, not only had he touched him there, but Merlin initiated it. Arthur swallowed and took a chance. "Merlin." he called out. Merlin came walking back, when he walked back into the flat, Arthur shut the door behind him. "What's up Arthur?"

"I like you Merlin. I mean really like you. Will you go out with me?"

Merlin smiled, instead of answering Arthur, he put his arms around Arthur's neck and pressed his lips to Arthur's.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and moaned when he felt Merlin hands entangle in his hair. He ran his tongue across Merlin's bottom lip, silently asking entrance which Merlin granted by opening his mouth and gently caressed Arthur's tongue with his own.

Merlin pulled back and leaned his forehead against Arthur. "Yes I will." Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin. "We better get going."

"The only place I want to go with you Arthur, is in the bedroom. Merlin took hold of Arthur's hand and led him to his room.

Once in the bedroom, Merlin took his arms from his sleeves and faced Arthur. "Pull." Arthur frowned and pulled Merlin's robe over his head and stood there smiling when he saw Merlin was wearing nothing underneath. Merlin smiled back before starting to strip Arthur.

Once naked, they both made their over to the bed. Merlin laid on his back and pulled Arthur on top of him. Arthur leaned down and started to kiss Merlin, letting his hands roam all over his body, Arthur grasped hold of Merlin's cock and started to stroke him slowly. Merlin broke the kiss and arched his back. "Ah Arthur." Arthur let go of Merlin's cock and moved his hand further down, his fingers ghosted over Merlin's entrance, Arthur looked at Merlin who nodded his head before pushing a finger inside. Merlin groaned. "Arthur. More."

Arthur pushed a second finger in and Merlin started to push down. "Arthur... oh... I need you Arthur...now."

Arthur pulled his fingers out and lined his cock up sheathed himself in Merlin. "Gods Merlin."

"Arthur, move." Arthur gently pulled ou before pushing back in. "Faster." Arthur sped up and Merlin lifted his arms above his head and grabbed hold of the headboard as it started to bang against the wall as Arthur got faster. "I'm close."

"Me too. Come for me Merlin." Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin cock again and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. Merlin cried out and came, spilling all on to Arthur's hand and on his chest. "Merlin." Arthur cried as he came, spilling all into Merlin. Arthur pulled out of Merlin and dropped onto the bed at the side of him. "Morgana's not going to be pleased. We didn't show up for her fancy dress party." Arthur said once he got his breath back.

"She shouldn't moan. As long as she got an excuse to have the party. I asked her to have one so I could make a move on you. But we never even made it out of the flat."

Arthur propped himself up on his elbow. "Make a move on me? How long have you liked me."

"Before you told me that you were interested in guys. I went out on dates, really horrible ones then boast about having a good time, hoping you were jealous but you never said anything."

"I was jealous. Every bloke that came to pick you up I wanted to punch. I didn't think you were interested in me. I kept thinking 'you go out with all these blokes but you never look twice at me.' I guess I was wrong."

Merlin cuddled up to Arthur. "You was wrong Arthur. From now on it's you. Only you." Arthur tightened his hold on Merlin and kissed the top of his head before falling asleep.

_The end._

_What did you think?_

_Review?__ :)_


End file.
